Fairy Tail B
by Miraxus
Summary: Mirajane Strauss and Jenny Realight face off in a swimsuit contest. I just thought of what might have been going with Laxus and Jellal. Contains suggestive moments. Rated T to be safe. Feel free to review. Laxus x Mirajane, Jerza on first chapter, brief ElfGreen on the second. :
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fanfic after my first one, Quiet Night at Fairy Tail, which was rated M. Still, it is LaxMir/Miraxus, with some JerZa moments.**

**I've read Chapter 279 and I consider it as one of my favorite chapters ever, even though some say it was dumb and all. I made this fanfic out of my fanboy mode, it's all about Laxus and Jellal talking about the fight and their thoughts on what could have happened if they could determine who would face who. I somehow consider this a drabble since I just made this within two hours and it seems rushed. Hope you will all enjoy this short story. Reviews are much accepted. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights reserved to Hiro Mashima.  
**

* * *

It is the second day of the Grand Magic Games. Raven Tail remains on the lead with sixteen points ahead from both Sabretooth and Lamia Scale. Elfman barely won his match against Quatro Cerberus' ace, Bacchus, which left all of Fairy Tail surprised since Bacchus was confirmed to be on par with Erza Scarlet. Since Elfman won the match, their guild is now going to be called Quatro Puppy until the Games end. Everyone briefly tended to the injured Elfman, since the B-Team's fight is imminent. Gajeel, Juvia, Mirajane, and Laxus await the announcement of the next fight.

" What's taking them so long? Making matches isn't as difficult as a math quiz.", Gajeel ranted. He was itching for a fight since the B-Team only had two points.

" Waiting for it will only make time slower. So sit back and relax, iron lung.", said Laxus with a smirk. "Besides, I have a feeling that either Mira or the water girl will fight today."

" Whoever it is, Juvia will avenge Gray-sama!", Juvia nearly exploded at the thought of Gray.

Gajeel sighed. " I think I'll agree with that. My motion sickness hasn't completely worn off."

Laxus smirked. " Too bad. I can't imagine you getting thrown around like a rag doll by those ladies." referring to Mermaid Heel's mages.

" Laxus has a secret. He doesn't like transportations either." Mirajane quipped before letting out a giggle.

" Oh really?", Gajeel now had a confident smirk, intent on spreading his secret. " Imagine that... The strong and mighty Laxus Dreyar suffering from motion sickness. That would be glorious!", he thought.

Laxus' face became flushed after Mirajane revealed his secret. He was so infuriated that he gave Mirajane a 'YOU-WILL-PAY-FOR-THAT' glare. Mirajane responded with a glare of her own, a 'TOUCH-ME-AND-I-WILL-TELL-EVERYBODY' glare.

Juvia noticed the scene and told Gajeel, " Juvia is getting creeped out. What is happening?"

" A Man versus Woman staring contest. I've heard from Levy that no one can beat Mirajane in that kind of contest.", Gajeel said before giving out a sigh.

" Damn, she ain't giving in!", Laxus panicked inside his own mind. He always knew that Mirajane was unbeatable in staring contests. Only Erza could withstand Mirajane's frightening glare. " Okay, I give up."

Mirajane showed her usual sweet smile. " I told you so."

" Sorry to keep you waiting, folks! Now it's time for our next battle!", the arena roared as Chapati Lola made the announcement.

" It's about time.", the members of the B-Team looked back and saw Jellal, who seems to have recovered from Ultear and Meredy's sabotage.

" Welcome back, Mystogan. How are you feeling?", Mirajane asked. They were more used to calling him Mystogan instead of Jellal, but he didn't mind it.

" I'm fine. I just took care of an issue back inside.", Jellal explained.

" Something about your match?", Laxus asked.

" S-Sort of.", Jellal answered. " If Ultear does that again, I'll make sure she's in a lot of trouble.", he thought.

" Shh! They called Juvia's team!", Juvia shouted.

" Fairy Tail B, Mirajane!", Chapati Lola announced.

" Looks like Laxus got it right. Wish me luck.", Mirajane chuckled before going down to the arena.

" I have this weird feeling around my stomach.", Laxus said.

" Cool! Cool! Cool!", Jason, as usual, exclaimed.

" Against Blue Pegasus, Jenny!", the audience roared as Jenny made her way into the battleground.

" Oh, so you're participating as well, Jenny?", Mirajane said in her usual calm manner.

" Ichiya-san's not feeling well, so they had to use a reserve member. Luckily, I was around so I filled in for him.", Jenny explained.

" For this fight, we are going to make a twist! This fight between Mirajane and Jenny will be... a Swimsuit Contest!", the male audience's heads nearly exploded after the announcement.

The B-Team was half-shocked and half-amazed at the sudden twist. Gajeel's jaws dropped, Juvia suddenly imagines herself wearing different types of swimsuits while shouting 'Pandemonium!', Laxus tried to fight back the blood from gushing out of his nose, and Jellal blushed. Though his face was covered, he was definitely nosebleeding. Deep inside, he wanted Erza and Mirajane to face off in a swimsuit contest.

" Swimsuit contest...", Jellal wondered.

" Heh. A swimsuit contest? This is gonna be interesting.", Laxus smirked again.

" I wanna see how things are gonna work out.", Gajeel closely observed as the swimsuit contest between Mirajane and Jenny began.

Makarov and the rest of the guild are left awestruck by the sudden twist. It wasn't obvious from the others, but Wakaba and Macao couldn't keep their excitement in. Makarov took a glance at his friend Shitou Yajima, who was on the announce booth with Chapati and Jason. Yajima noticed Makarov and gave him a 'thumbs-up' with some sparkling effects, telling him that he's gonna enjoy it.

" I see that you've become Miss Fiore after seven years. Good for you.", Mirajane happily complimented her former colleague.

" That was because you were gone for seven years. Now you're back, and you haven't aged even one single bit. Shall we start then?", Jenny answered with a confident smile.

" Sure.", Mirajane smiled.

Everyone was in for a treat of a lifetime as Mirajane and Jenny began to show off their swimsuits using their Transformation Magic. Mirajane started off the contest by showing her usual bikini in Sorcerer Magazine. However, Jenny won the round after showing a much steamier bikini. The crowd was already drooling in that first round, but it was only the beginning.

Maids, nurses, normal bikini, seductive poses, schoolgirls, school swimsuits, track suits, sailor uniforms, teacher outfits, bondage, glasses, kitty outfits, even doggy outfits, secret spies, secretaries, gym teachers, tennis players, name it... Neither one backed down. As usual, the crowd was drooling, nosebleeding, going crazy, entering fanboy mode, fainting, some might have had an infarction, and falling in love with the two beauties from Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus.

Jellal's mask seemingly turned from black to dark red from all the blood from his nose while Laxus forcefully plugged his nose with his coat. Makarov nearly fell off where he was standing and Gray and Natsu looked like it was the first time that they have seen two half-naked girls. Erza was also contemplating on what she would wear if she was in Jenny's place, she also wanted to face Mirajane in a swimsuit contest.

" Hey, your mask is all red.", Laxus said, muffled by his coat.

" I didn't know that there was such a member like that in Fairy Tail.", Jellal answered.

" She may be like that, but she's one scary woman."

" How come?"

" You'll see."

" Hmm... A swimsuit contest doesn't seem really bad. Maybe I should request my match to be one as well.", Erza grinned.

" Hey, you're not serious about that, right?", Lucy shrieked.

" It's quite interesting. I wonder how Jellal would react.", Erza imagined Jellal's mind melt after seeing her in a swimsuit before letting out a small chuckle.

" WHAT AN AMAZING BATTLE, err, CONTEST, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! NEITHER ONE IS LETTING UP!", Chapati's voiced blared throughout the arena.

" How about the loser appear nude in the Weekly Sorcerer?", Jenny announced, hoping to lure Mirajane into a trap.

" Sure thing.", Mirajane calmly agreed.

At this exact moment, everyone's noses exploded with blood, some fainted, and some were rushed to the infirmary for civilians. Juvia wondered what she would look like if she was in Mirajane's place. Lucy screamed and covered her breasts after Mirajane agreed. Gray dropped his pants only to pick it up moments later. Makarov shot himself to the heavens while Wakaba and Macao zoned out.

" MEEEEEN!", shouted Hibiki, Eve, and Ren. They were also surprised by Jenny's wager.

" Tell me she agreed to that... Tell me she agreed to that!", Laxus shouted, shaking Jellal's robes in a comedic manner.

" S-S-She agreed.", Jellal answered in an awestruck manner.

" RAAAAAGH!", Laxus' lightning shot out of his mouth. " If Mira loses, I'm definitely going to buy it!"

Laxus went pale when Mirajane suddenly looked at him and Jellal, who pointed his finger at the Thunder Dragon Slayer.

" I think she heard you.", Gajeel coyly said with a smirk.

Mirajane unleashed her Demon Soul: Sitri on Jenny, defeating her in one strike. The crowd, most notably the men, went crazy. Now they can see Jenny Realight nude on the Weekly Sorcerer.

" Sorry... I look forward to seeing you in your birthday suit.", Mirajane said with a playful wave and smile.

" NOOOOOOOOO!", Jenny screamed.

" Now that's not someone you can piss off.", Laxus said.

Laxus and Jellal quickly shifted to serious mode as Mirajane came back from the battleground.

" Understood.", Jellal quickly replied.

Mirajane stood before Laxus and Jellal, both nearly pissing on their pants. She just stood there while smiling and swinging her hands in a cheerful manner before dragging Laxus down by his ear.

" Maybe next time.", Mirajane sternly warned the Thunder Dragon Slayer before letting him go.

Laxus rubbed his ear before looking at Jellal, " You saw that?"

" Why shouldn't I?", Jellal answered.

The B-Team stood on their spot to watch the next match. Mirajane tugged Laxus' coat and whispered, " You wanted me to lose, didn't you?"

" A part of me said yes, and the other part said no.", Laxus replied, " But I knew you were going to win."

" I sensed that she set it up, so I had to turn it into a battle of strength.", Mirajane said after wiping off the dust on her dress.

" That's the Mirajane that I know.", Laxus smirked, " You looked as hot as ever back there."

" Thank you, Laxus.", Mirajane cheerfully replied.

" Save your thanks after I treat you to dinner. How does that sound?", Laxus asked.

" Sounds good."

* * *

**I think I rushed the ending because my little brother seemed like he was going to unleash Fairy Law on me. So I thought of this one instead. Again, I hope you enjoyed this story of mine. I'm wondering if I got Jellal right or if I got it totally wrong. This is for all the LaxMir/Miraxus shippers out there.**


	2. The Third Day: Mira's Thoughts

Hi, Miraxus shippers and fans of other couples. It's been a while since I published anything here. I've been quite busy in college, actually. I have to take tests every week about Bacteriology, Mycology, Virology, and Clinical Chemistry, like 3 tests per subject if I'm not mistaken. But enough about what I've been doing.  
I know I've told some readers that I was planning a 'Mirajane vs Erza Swimsuit Contest' for the second chapter, but the idea didn't seem to light the fire in me. So I thought of something else. Maybe this fanfic won't be exclusive to Mira and Laxus soon, I might even add some ElfGreen, a little YukiRo (YukinoxRogue, I'll try to think of something), or JerZa.  
I am well aware that it will not be as good and as funny as the first chapter, but it's worth a try. Some of you might find it weird, but this chapter will be in Mira's point-of-view.

* * *

The third day of the Grand Magic Games. Erza just scored 10 points for Team A by defeating a hundred monsters in the event called 'Pandemonium'. It looked challenging, exhausting, and downright difficult, but that wasn't how Erza defined challenges. It seemed like she only saw it as a game with the difficulty set on 'Ultra Hard'. I could've done the same thing, but I don't think Laxus will like that.

Lucy told me all about how Erza wanted to challenge me to a Team A vs Team B Swimsuit Contest, though it wasn't clear if it was a team battle or just me and Erza, face to face. I kinda liked the idea, but it just wasn't the right time to do it.

Since Erza defeated all 100 monsters, the officials decided to settle the rankings with an MPF. The rules are simple, just hit the small orb with your best shot and see what number you get. Since Erza received 10 points from Pandemonium, the person with the highest value gets 8 points and so forth. Laxus and Gajeel were worried because Cana was a _bit_ drunk before the match and might hit the referee instead of the orb.

"Don't worry, I guess she has something up her sleeve." I reassured Laxus and Gajeel.

Up first was Mermaid Heel's Millianna, who I heard was somehow connected to Erza. She scored nearly 400 points on the MPF, taking first place for now. The next three people were Quatro Puppy's Novaly, Blue Pegasus' Hibiki Lates, and that creepy mage with a big nose from Raven Tail, the guild that Laxus-kun's father owns. All three scored a lot lower than Millianna, with Raven Tail's Big Nose-san scoring the lowest with a mere 4 points. Something was strange here, but I decided to keep my mind off of it. Master's taken extra care to make sure that we won't be screwed by Raven Tail for a second time.

Sabretooth's Orga Nanagear looked to dominate the MPF with his black lightning and scored around 3800-3900 points, something that shocked even the members of the Council. I saw Laxus grinning and asked him, "Why are you smiling?" Though others may not notice it, I was a bit scared when I saw that Orga's score.

"That Orga fellow seems like a good challenge. It won't be long before I fight him." Laxus was confident. I could see it through his eyes. He wanted to fight this person to prove who's the better Lightning mage. "Are you worried?", Laxus broke me out of my thoughts.

"What?", I answered.

"I said are you worried about me losing to that guy?"

"S-Sort of."

"Don't be. 'Cause I'll beat the crap out of him.", Laxus wrapped his arm around my shoulders and gave my forehead a light kiss. I decided to mingle with him until a sudden explosion interrupted our moment.

"Gihi. Guess that record wasn't meant to last, huh?", Laxus smirked.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Lamia Scale's Jura Neekis, one of the Ten Wizard Saints, just scored 8900+ points on the MPF. I think I felt everybody's spines tingle except for our team and some of the S-Class mages. "Such magical power...", I whispered.

"Heh, he'll be able to match even Gildarts at that rate.", Gajeel said.

"Great, Cana will never get second place.", Juvia quipped.

Cana looked drunk as usual and started taking her clothes off. At least she knew what she was taking off unlike Gray.

Just like I thought, Cana had something up her sleeve. We all saw a strange tattoo on her right arm with a small Fairy Tail symbol on it. And when she hit the MPF, she maxed it out at 9999. Cana's score immediately put us in second place, right after Erza. We were happy for a moment, at least we were scoring points now.

We went to check on Erza and Elfman back in the sickbay before the matches start. Erza was feeling okay while Elfman was still pretty banged up since his do-or-die clash with that creep Bacchus. There was nothing to worry since Elfman was accompanied by Porlyusica-san and the Raijinshuu. Bixlow kept on teasing Evergreen about sleeping with my brother. I found it funny because Elfman would normally blather about things a man does like combing the hills, using a peephole underneath the swimming pool, keeping a promise, and some other stuff. This time, Elfman was at a loss for words. Maybe he does like Evergreen, maybe not, but I still have nightmares about how their baby may look like.

Master came inside the sickbay and arranged for everyone to spy on Raven Tail in case anything fishy happens again. Laxus-kun headed for the arena after learning that he'll be facing the scary masked guy from Raven Tail. I ran as fast as I could to give him a good luck kiss.

"Why are you so worried? It's not like I'm gonna go to war and never return."

"Nothing. I'm just giving you a kiss for good luck."

With that, I went back to our team's spot and saw Laxus walking out. I happily cheered for him until his opponent sucker punched him to start the match. I would normally call that unfair, but the next moments were somehow terrifying to watch. Laxus was bleeding all over and couldn't even retaliate. I could hear Natsu and the others yelling at Laxus to stop playing around and fight. If I was still weak-willed, I would have fainted. I still couldn't believe what was happening. Laxus, our strongest mage if you don't include Master and Gildarts, being thrown around like a sack of potatoes.

All of a sudden, Laxus and his opponent vanished, revealing another Laxus and five people on the ground. We all realized that we have been watching an illusion and Laxus fought and defeated all the members of Raven Tail. With Raven Tail defeated and subsequently disqualified, our team received 10 points thanks to Laxus.

We all checked up on Laxus to see if he was uninjured or not. Laxus only received some scratches and a paper cut across the bridge of his nose, but I decided to treat him anyway.

"Come on, I'll treat your wounds."

"They're just scratches. I'll be fine, Mira. Trust me."

"Anything can acquire infections, be it a deep or shallow wound. I'm still treating your wounds."

"I said no."

"Stop being such a big baby and come along. I'll give you anything."

"Really?", Laxus smirked. He had a perverted aura emanating from him which suddenly made me blush. "You'll give me anything?"

"Anything but whatever it is you're thinking of, you pervert."

"Heh. You're so beautiful and sweet, Mira. But you're still that sexy and naughty girl from before."

I hate to admit it, but he got me there. My face was as red as a boiling pot and he just laughed when he saw it.

"Gotcha."

Laxus is one of the few people who dared to piss me off. As payback, I saw a gurney around the corner and decided to prank Laxus by making him ride on it. To distract him, I decided to act all flirty and stuff.

"Are you free tonight, Laxus-kun?", I couldn't believe what i saw. Laxus was sweating. Maybe the way I said it seemed too hot for him. "I guess I can give you anything."

"Why wait for tonight when we can do it now?"

"Right now?", I asked. "Won't the others see us?"

"Nah, I'll just tell them to piss off and mind their own business or find their own girl to mingle with."

"I see."

"There's a small bed. Enough for the two of us.", Laxus pointed to the gurney. He didn't notice that the 'small bed' had wheels on it. 'Anything that has a pillow and a blanket is a bed for him.', I thought.

"I'm on top.", I quickly demanded.

"And why?"

"W... What if it breaks?", I couldn't think of any excuse.

"No, it won't.", Laxus pulled me to the gurney and we started kissing. He sat on the gurney and carried me on his lap before we resumed kissing. He spread my legs to his sides so I could face him and began nipping at my neck. I pinned him down on the gurney and kissed him feverishly. I could feel his hands roaming around my body and I felt instantly good. I was gonna give in until I remembered about my prank.

"Wait."

"In the middle of- Dammit."

"Not so fast, Laxus-kun. I've prepared something for you."

"What is it?", Laxus' eyes widened after he saw me tie him up on the gurney. "Mira, don't you dare- MMMFFF!", his face instantly became green when I started moving him to the sickbay. "Mi-Mira! MKHHH! Dammit!"

As we reached the sickbay, Laxus immediately threw up on the floor and held on my legs. I saw Elfman and Evergreen... kissing.

"Elfman?"

"Nee-chan! I-I can explain!"

"Ever?"

"H-Hi?", Evergreen nervously chuckled.

"LAXUS?!", Elfman and Evergreen screamed.

"BLUGGHHHH!", Laxus ran to the nearest toilet and continued vomiting.

"Elfman, you have some explaining to do. Right after I help Laxus over here."

- End -

* * *

One thing that usually happens to me is rushed endings, evident in Chapter 1 and again in this update. It might take a while once again before I could update, hopefully the swimsuit contest comes into fruition. Who knows? Maybe Ichiya can ruin the whole thing by joining Erza on stage with a matching swimsuit.

Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are much appreciated and accepted.


	3. Swimsuit Contest: Erza vs Mirajane

** Greetings, Miraxus shippers and fans of other couples. How did you spend your holidays? I spent mine playing Persona 4 and Digimon World: Dawn. Well, the second game I mentioned is pretty old but I'm a hardcore Digimon fan. I actually spent nearly four days DNA sliding a Chaosmon with my desired moves and now I'm on to DNA sliding Seraphimon, my personal favorite. Skip the previous sentence if you have no idea of what I just said, hahaha. I started playing Persona 4 back in May of this year and I'm still nowhere near the end of my first cycle so I think I'm quite happy that I have the game all to myself this time since my brothers have completed the game twice. I've got a few more days left before going back to college (and taking imminent exams in Parasitology and Hematology), so I have decided to update. This may be the last chapter for Fairy Tail B as I am working on Matchmaker, albeit in a VERY SLOW pace since I have to put at least 90% of my time and attention to studying which is like only twelve hours of rest from Friday night to Saturday morning before studying... again. Matchmaker followers, please bear with me!  
I couldn't think of a better way to complete the fanfic than to finally introduce the chapter that I think almost everyone wants to see: the Mirajane vs Erza swimsuit contest. I've been planning this for a long time but never came up with anything. Now something popped up in my mind just for this. Some lines may be taken from Persona 4, which I will note.  
I'm giving this a try as always, so I hope it entertains you all.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail and Persona 4. All rights belong to Hiro Mashima and ATLUS, respectively.**

* * *

Fairy Tail, fresh off their third day landslide victory, celebrates by renting a local pub for the night. Though the guild was recently charged with Ryuuzetsu Land's repair costs due to Natsu wrecking the entire place, Makarov is in high spirits due to an unexpected event that the others have planned.

"Rokudaime, why are you so excited?" Fairy Tail's First Master, Mavis Vermillion, asked him.

"The brats have thought of the best way to cheer me up, Shodaime." Makarov answered, blushing madly as he thought of the plan once more. "I will never forget this night." He had a 'perverted old man'-look on his face as he comedically smiled at Mavis.

Mavis took this time to look around, noticing that the guild members have been decorating the stage with flowers and several ornaments. She sees Max practicing his emcee skills while Macao, Wakaba, Nab, Vijeeter and Warren place some money on the table. The Fairy Tail ladies are seen practicing a short dance routine while the men poke fun at them. On a certain part of the pub is Laxus and Jellal, dressed as Mystogan, talking to each other. Her attention is then caught by Pantherlily, who is being chased around by the cute and cuddly Asuka.

"Teddy-cat!" Asuka giggled as she ran after the Exceed.

"I'm not what you say, child! I'm an Exceed!" Lily yelled.

"Teddy-cat-"

*THUD!*

"Huh?" Lily stopped flying after noticing that the child that was trailing him just disappeared. "Where's the kid?"

*UWAAAA!*

Lily could only let out a grunt after recognizing the wail, "Don't tell me..." Asuka tripped while chasing him. Her cry made Lily guilty for not playing with her.

"Teddy-cat no pway!"

"Ugh..." Lily stopped flying and walked to Asuka. The toddler stared at him with her big, adorable eyes. "D-Don't look at me like that!"

"Teddy-cat?" Asuka reached her little hand out to Lily and repeated what she said. "Wanna pway?"

Lily sweatdropped before letting out a sigh, "Teddy-cat wanna pway."

Mavis giggled at the sight of Asuka hugging Lily like a teddy bear, much to the latter's annoyance. She once again caught Makarov smiling like an idiot for the nth time before asking, "Rokudaime, what's this plan that your children have come up with?"

"Ah, actually, Shodaime, the brats have-"

*Lights go out*

Their conversation came to an abrupt end when the lights went out and smoke covered the stage.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen in attendance. Are you ready for our 'special' event?" A mysterious voice said. A spotlight lit up the stage and revealed the mystery emcee.

"Give me your hearts." Hibiki Lates winked at the ladies in attendance. (note: This is a reference to Teddie from Persona 4. XD)

"It's finally starting!" Makarov jumped up and down in excitement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to... the 'Very special, heart-stopping, super steamy, super gorgeous, once-in-a-lifetime swimsuit contest'!" Hibiki yelled in delight. The men in attendance yelled back in approval and took the seats nearest to the stage.

"Yow! Thank you, brats! Thank you! Yahoo!" Makarov jumped on his table while yelling.

"Would you beautiful ladies like to join? Say... Lucy-sama?" Hibiki asked.

"What- Over my dead body!" Lucy shouted. (note: reference to Chie Satonaka)

"I'm too drunk to change into any swimsuit." Cana blurted out before drinking another barrel of beer.

"Okay, we're all fine with that! Ladies and gentlemen, are you all ready?!" Hibiki shouted.

*YEAH!*

"I said, ARE YOU READY?!" Hibiki shouted again.

*YEAAAAAH!*

"First, I'll introduce our judges." The lights go dim as the spotlight goes around the pub. "Our first judge is a well-respected man. Though he may look scary, he is a big gentleman inside. Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Laxus Dreyar!"

"Eh?" Laxus held his glass after his name was called. "What is going on?"

"Looks like they chose you to be a judge for the swimsuit contest." Jellal chuckled.

"All right. Since I've got nothing better to do, why not?" Laxus smiled and walked to a special chair on stage.

"Laxus, you lucky bastard!" Wakaba laughed.

"Our next judge is very mysterious. Few have seen his face and only few know of his real identity. Ladies and gentlemen, Mystogan!" The guild cheered as Jellal blushed after hearing his name.

"M-Me? A judge?" Jellal began to nosebleed as Lucy and Levy push him up the stage. "W-Wait- Ah, crabsticks." Jellal gave up and sat beside Laxus.

Meanwhile, at the top of a hill...

"Ultear, what is a swimsuit contest?" Meredy asked.

"Isn't that the contest that was held yesterday? The one with the nude wager in it?" Ultear answered.

"Oh. Jellal-sama is acting as a judge right now."

"What?!" Ultear sat in front of the crystal ball to check on Jellal. "That sneaky blue-haired moron..."

Back to the pub...

The judging panel is now complete. Laxus, Jellal, and Ichiya (who no one expected to see) have been chosen to judge the evening's special event.

"So judges, what's your criteria for this contest?" Hibiki asked. "Laxus-san?"

"Just one. Be as sexy as you can be." Laxus smiled confidently before crossing his arms.

"Myst-sama?" Hibiki turned his attention to Jellal.

"...S-Sexy..." a flustered Jellal said.

"Ichiya-sensei?" Hibiki finally asked his mentor.

"I'm looking for beauty, body, and brains all in one lady. One that matches perfectly with my newest parfum. Meeehn." Ichiya ran his fingers through his hair and posed.

"Thank you, judges. Now, are you all ready to see our contestants?" Everyone yelled in unison. "Ladies and gentlemen, Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss!" Hibiki twirled around as smoked covered the stage.

"This damn smoke is blocking my view." Laxus said.

"E... Erza." Jellal began to nosebleed again.

"Oh, my darling Erza. She will win in my heart. Meeen." Ichiya proudly whispered.

Erza emerged from the smoke clad in a skimpy cat suit, seductively crawling to the center of the stage before purring. The girls cheer on Erza while the boys drool all over the pub.

"Go, Erza-san!" Bisca cheered.

"She's so brave..." Lucy whispered.

"Pwetty cat." Asuka pointed to Erza while still hugging Lily. "Is pwetty cat your mama?"

Lily blushed, "Y-Yes, pwetty cat is teddy-cat's mama."

"I don't know why they let a child watch something like this." Charle told Lily. The Exceed couldn't agree more.

Laxus, Jellal and Ichiya are left awestruck by the Erza that they are seeing.

"Hmm?" Erza stared at the judges and crawled to them.

"Khmm..." Jellal tried to cover his dark-red stained mask while Ichiya sniffed at his perfume to control himself.

"Special Parfum: Control Formula!" Ichiya opened a small vial which released a funky odor and sniffed it.

"Yo, Parfum. What is that for?" Laxus asked Ichiya.

"It is a special parfum that controls my inner man." Ichiya boldly answered.

"D'you have something to stop my nose from bleeding?" Jellal asked Ichiya while staring at the incoming Erza.

"I have one, but why?" Ichiya asked.

"I badly need it, my good friend." Jellal answered. Ichiya and Laxus notice the blood dripping from Jellal's mask.

"Hello, gentlemen." Erza purred as she crawled on top of the judges' table. "How's your night?" She caressed Laxus' jaw first...

"Super." Laxus answered. Erza drew her face near Laxus' as if she was going to kiss him but pulled back. She then rubbed Ichiya's chin...

"Marry me, Erza my love." Ichiya said. Erza suddenly pushed Ichiya off his chair before setting her sights on Jellal. "MEEEHN!"

"Erza..." Jellal's heart began to pound heavily as Erza pulled his mask down a little, showing his partially bloodstained face. "Whoops."

"I don't mind.", Erza suddenly licked his cheek before purring. This was enough to momentarily paralyze Jellal.

"Khhk!" Jellal was frozen for a few moments before Laxus and Ichiya brought him back.

"Damn, Erza turns him on so much." Laxus chuckled. He suddenly felt a slender hand grasp his shoulder.

"Don't leave me out, big boy.", a sweet voice whispered into his ear. A woman clad in nothing but a towel sat on Laxus' lap.

"YAHOO! YAHOO! YAHOO!" Makarov, hearts for eyes, jumped in undescribable happiness.

"Mirajane?!" Laxus, trying to keep his calm, couldn't believe his eyes. Mirajane is sitting on his lap, her only cover is a towel wrapped around her naked body.

"I knew Erza was gonna get you good in the first round. So..."

*Fwoop!*

Everyone was awestruck by what happened next. The girls screamed, the men cheered, Makarov roared in delight and jealousy over his grandson.

"M...Mirajane... Wow..." Laxus was left speechless.

"Laxus, you lucky son of a gun, I'm the one who is supposed to see that!" Makarov shouted in envy.

A wide-eyed Jellal stared at the unbelievable sight next to him while Ichiya was struggling to get up from his fall earlier.

Only Laxus and Jellal could see the shocking sight. Mirajane spread her towel wide open, showing all her glory to her fellow S-Class. The guild members could tell what was going through Laxus' mind just by looking at his eye movements, which were trailing down Mirajane's body.

"Dare to squeeze those?" Jellal, out of all people, asked Laxus.

"My mind says not to, but my hands are making me." Laxus answered.

Freed cried out to Laxus, "Nooo! Laxus, whatever you do, don't look 'down'!"

"Hey, we can't see!" Macao and Wakaba pulled Freed back to his seat.

"M-Mira-san... You're the bravest woman I've ever known." Lucy cried at Mirajane's fearless stunt.

"That beats my nude stint at Sorcerer Magazine, hands down." Jenny sighed.

"I've prepared more, gentlemen. Sit back and relax." Mirajane wrapped her towel around her body before walking away.

"Did you get a good look?" Laxus asked Jellal.

"Do I look like I would I miss something like that?" Jellal answered.

"H-Hey, why is Mirajane in a towel?" Ichiya asked his fellow judges, "What did I miss?"

"The view of a lifetime." Jellal comedically answered.

"The view of a lifetime?" Ichiya suddenly imagined Mirajane walking around the stage then suddenly taking her towel off, "That kind of view?"

"No, it was exclusive to the judges." Jellal explained.

"I got the front row seat with 'backstage passes' and 'meet-and-greet'." Laxus said. He and Jellal laughed.

"Okay, judges. Round 1 was unexpectedly intense! And your vote goes to?" Hibiki Lates stood beside the two Fairy Goddesses.

"Even if I didn't see Mirajane's stunt, she looks better while wearing just a towel. Meehn." Ichiya said.

"That was the hottest thing I have seen in my entire life. So my vote goes to Mirajane." Laxus confidently answered.

"Myst-sama, who will it be?" Hibiki asked.

"Ghh... Mirajane." Jellal answered.

"Round 1, Mirajane Strauss! The surprise won the first round for her!" Hibiki yelled as the guild members cheered on the towel-clad Mirajane.

Jellal tried to avoid Erza's gaze for he knew that he was in trouble.

"_I licked your cheek to make you vote for me and what happened? You see a naked girl for maybe the first time in your life and vote for her instead!_" Erza thought, "_You are in trouble for that, Jellal!_"

"Looks like somebody's in trouble." Laxus confidently smirked and patted Jellal's shoulder.

"Not to worry, mehn. There's still more rounds to go." Ichiya swiped his hair, releasing a few sparkles.

"The second round is all about schoolgirls! Who can pull it off this time?" Hibiki said.

This time, Erza and Mirajane both entered the stage simultaneously. Both were clad in their respective schoolgirl fashion that made the men drooling even more.

Erza walked onstage, hair tied up in a ponytail while sucking on a lollipop and wearing a blouse with long-sleeves that is partially unbuttoned at the chest area, exposing her cleavage, and a loose necktie around her neck. She also wore a very short, yellow skirt and knee-highs. Rounding up her attire is a pair of eyeglasses, which made the men drool even more.

Mirajane was next to walk around. She tied her hair up similar to her 'Demon Mirajane' style in the past and wore a form-fitting blouse with short sleeves, a choker, a very short white skirt, and high heels.

"Laxus, what's a schoolgirl?" Jellal whispered.

"Some busty chicks from high school." Laxus calmly answered, "It was the rage back then, every woman would kill just to wear those damn short skirts and tight blouses complete with knee-high socks."

"I-I see..." Jellal was intently staring at both girls, "_Come on, just a little more._" Apparently, Jellal was waiting for something. Since he had a good feel of Erza's breasts earlier and Mirajane recently showed her own, he was eager to see more.

"Ah, the schoolgirl. I remember fighting with some ladies over this pretty skirt back then." Cana reminisced what she mentioned.

"I think I can handle that." Lucy rubbed her chin as if planning to join the contest as a late contestant.

"I thought you can't handle it, Lu-chan? You just said that you can't handle what they just did." Levy nervously chuckled.

"Yeah, miss sex appeal worth 10,000 jewels." Natsu barged in their conversation.

"Shut up, Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

"Just a little jiggle and they'll pop out." Laxus chuckled as he wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"Really?" Jellal was wide-eyed.

"You're quite doing better than those two." Laxus pointed to Natsu and Gray, who are eating slowly while staring at Erza and Mirajane.

"What's up with them, Laxus-mehn?" Ichiya asked.

"They're just going through puberty for the first time. Don't worry about them." Laxus confidently answered.

"Okay, judges. Who is your vote?"

"Erza. Meehn." Ichiya answered.

Jellal nearly pissed his pants when he looked at Erza, "E-Erza. She looked better this time."

Laxus eyed Mirajane's legs, "It's pretty difficult to decide. Mirajane's legs are enticing while Erza's look is quite seductive." Laxus sighed, "Erza."

Mirajane applauded her former rival. "Yay, we're all even."

"Don't think I forgot about your nude stunt earlier." Erza chuckled, "Let's have the contest of a lifetime."

"Agreed." Mirajane smiled.

The night went on in an unpredictable fashion. Erza and Mirajane were giving their all to give the guild and their friends a very memorable night. Cat outfits, secretaries, evening gowns, tribal garments, skin-tight suits, bondage, normal bikinis, cops, archers, dancers, nurse outfits, doctor outfits, anything. The final portion of the contest is: a topless contest.

"This is the best night of my life." Jellal chugged down his drink to control himself.

"Damn, this topless portion is the best one of the night." Laxus plugged his nose to stop the blood from gushing out of his nose.

"MEEEEEHN!" Ichiya rose to the table and started whistling.

"YAHOO! YAHOO! YAHOO! I LOVE YOU BRATS FOR SETTING THIS UP!" Makarov yelled while Mavis tried to keep him down.

Both Mirajane and Erza looked flustered. Their hands were the only cover for this portion.

"Uhh, I take it back, Erza-san. This is too much." a trembling Mirajane told Erza.

Erza tried to keep her calm and posture, uncontrollably shaking due to being topless around so many people and Jellal, "H-How come? Y-You're supposed to be used to this, Mira."

"Y-Yeah, when I have something on top." Mirajane sweatdropped.

"Gentlemen?" Hibiki asked the judges.

"Erza, Erza, Erza!" Ichiya yelled.

"Mirajane." Laxus answered.

"Myst-sama?" Hibiki asked Jellal.

"Uhh..." Jellal looked at both Laxus and Ichiya.

The next morning...

"You're still brandishing that trophy?" Lucy sweatdropped as she saw Erza wiping her gold trophy.

"It's the first time I received something like this. I have to be proud of it." Erza had a sparkle in her eye.

Meanwhile...

"That damn trophy is annoying." Laxus stared at another gold trophy with a golden female figure on top.

"I think it's nice. After all, you suggested the event." Mirajane giggled.

"But I didn't ask to be a judge, it was supposed to be Gramps, Mystogan, and Yajima-san. You girls gave me a very hard time." Laxus grunted.

"Yajima-san was busy and Master can't think straight if he sees a naked woman. So we thought of you and Ichiya. At least I have someone on my side."

"Did you really mean to do that towel-crap last night?" Laxus had an annoyed expression on his face.

"It just popped in my mind." Mirajane smiled.

"That's just like the old Mirajane. I love it." Laxus smiled before giving her a kiss.

"Still not satisfied?" Mirajane seductively asked.

"You're underestimating my charm." Laxus grinned.

At the Master's lounge...

"That was the best night of my life." Makarov had a wide grin on his face.

- End -

* * *

**The ending is quite rushed once again. I hope you enjoyed it. Read&Review as you please. Matchmaker followers, I'm still trying to materialize the second chapter so please bear with me! :)**


End file.
